Zutto, Suki da
by yuuinoe
Summary: Eijun dan Satoru adalah rival sejati. Namun, Satoru tidak peka terhadap perasaan Eijun yang diam-diam mencintainya. Eijun akan terus menjaga hubungan dan perasaannya kepada Satoru, bahkan harus mengorbankan SESUATU untuknya demi menjaga hubungan mereka. Kazuya pun memanfaatkan kesempatannya. Warn! : NTR, BL, typo bertebaran, M, OOC


_Eijun POV_

Ini telah berakhir

Aku sudah tidak layak untukmu

Baik jiwa maupun ragaku

Sudah hancur

* * *

"Miyuki _senpai_, tolong tangkap lemparanku hari ini."

"HAH?! BUKANKAH SEKARANG GILIRANKU, FURUYA!"

"_Hai~ hai_~ kurasa aku tidak bisa menolak perintah dari _Ace-sama_."

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

Namaku Sawamura Eijun. Aku adalah calon _ace_ Seido. Tapi, aku harus merebut nomor _ace_ dari rivalku, Furuya Satoru. Saat aku bersaing dengannya, entah kenapa ada luapan perasaan yang aneh di tubuhku. Aku ingin selalu dekat dengannya. Ingin lebih diakuinya.

Apakah Furuya juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku?

Sayangnya saat aku sudah dekat, saat menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Furuya, selalu saja ada yang mengganggu. Dia, Miyuki Kazuya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mengganggu kami berdua. Jangan-jangan, dia juga mengincar Furuya. Aku tidak boleh kalah darinya.

Namun hari ini, sepertinya Miyuki-_senpai_ yang akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Furuya. Awalnya aku ingin mencegah hal itu tapi, gagal. Kurasa aku akan latihan sendiri.

"Yah... lemparanku hari ini semakin baik. Aku tidak sabar membuat Furuya terkesan." Monologku sambil memikirkan wajah terkejut Furuya. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum karenanya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh, Sawamura. Mengerikan."

Baru saja aku memikirkan orang yang ku cintai, malah muncul orang yang ku benci. Ingin rasanya aku memukul wajahnya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Minggir, aku ingin menganti pakaianku." Balasku. Ia pun membuka pintu ruang ganti dan mempersilahkanku masuk. "Cepat. Aku akan mengunci pintunya." Ujarnya.

Aku menutup pintu. Sebelum mengganti pakaianku, pandanganku tertuju pada baju atasan bisbol milik seseorang yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Duh... siapa sih yang meletakan bajunya sembarangan begini." Saat aku mengambil baju itu, tercium aroma keringat yang ku kenal. Ini, milik Furuya Satoru!

Aku terdiam. Semakin mencium aroma ini, tubuhku memberikan reaksi yang aneh dan kejantananku tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar lagi. Kuputuskan untuk segera menyelesaikannya sekarang.

Sambil memikirkan Furuya, aku memompa kejantananku dengan tempo sedang yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Tidak! Yang kulakukan ini salah. Tubuhku, aku tidak mungkin semesum ini. Tapi, ini sudah setengah perjalanan. Aku harus cepat karena Miyuki senpai sedang menunggu di luar. Aku harus cepat. Kenapa aku sangat suka dengan aroma keringat Furuya?

"Furuya.. Furuya Satoru..._hnng_.. Suka.._ummh_... aku mencintai

_CKLEK_

_BRAK_!

"KYAA-_umhh_

Apa-apaan ini?!

Apa yang dia lakukan?!

Kenapa dia menciumku!

"_Haa_.._haahh_.. sialan! Lepaskan aku Miyuki Kazuya!" bentakku saat Miyuki _senpai_ tiba-tiba mencengkram tanganku. Dia mengangkat tanganku dan membawanya ke atas kepalaku hanya dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangan satunya membelai wajahku.

"Ternyata kau mesum juga ya, Sawamura. Menggunakan baju Furuya untuk memuaskan nafsumu. Kenapa tidak kau coba langsung saja?" bisiknya di dekat telingaku. Itu membuatku merinding.

"A..Apa.. maksudmu?" tanyaku. Aku berusaha agar suaraku tidak terdengar bergetar. Namun, itu sia-sia.

Dia menjilati wajahku, aku menjauhkan wajah. "Lepaskan aku! Ini ruang ganti. Nanti ada yang datang!"

Miyuki _senpai_ menatapku intens. Matanya berbeda dari yang biasanya. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah mengunci pintunya. Nikmati saja, Eijun."

"Nikmati? Apa maksudmu?!"

"Tentu sajaー

Seks." Bisiknya dengan penekanan diakhir.

Aku terkejut. Apa alasannya ingin melakukannya denganku? Apa dia sudah gila?

Ku lihat dia tersenyum tidak, itu seringaian liciknya!

"Ya. Aku sudah gila karenamu, Sawamura Eijun."

Mataku membelalak kaget. Apa mungkin pria dihadapanku ini seorang cenayang? Jadi selama ini yang kupikirkan ketika berada di dekat Furuya, dia mengetahuinya.

"Aku bukan cenayang loh. Ekspresimu saja yang mudah ditebak." ia terkekeh pelan melihat reaksiku.

Aku merasakan cengkraman Miyuki _senpai_ melemah. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus wajahku, berpindah ke kantong celana dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia pun melepas cengkramannya. Sebenarnya, ini kesempatanku untuk kabur tapi, entah kenapa kakiku susah digerakkan.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan menolakku. Karena itu, lihatlah foto ini. Boleh ku tunjukkan ke Furuya?"

Eh?

Tidak mungkin

Ini bohong kan?

Darimana dia mendapatkan fotoku?

Tadi?

Jangan-jangan, dia mengintipku dari tadi!

Aku kaget melihat foto yang ditunjukkannya. Itu, foto kegiatanku tadi. Saat aku menggunakan baju Furuya untuk onani. Sialan!

"Kau tau Eijunー

Ia memelukku erat.

ーAku sangat mencintaimu loh." bisiknya.

"Walaupun semua akan membencimu karena aku menyebar foto ini tapi, aku akan tetap disampingmu. Oh iya, aku juga ingin tau reaksinya seperti apa setelah tau kalau kau sering membayangkan hal mesum saat bersamanya."

_DEG_!

Saat itu juga, kenangan-kenanganku bersama Furuya muncul dipikiranku. Aku pun membayangkan reaksinya saat melihat foto itu. Apa Furuya akan menjauhiku?

Aku menangis.

"_Hiks_... Ku mohon... Daripada Furuya mengetahuinya... _Hiks_... lebih baik aku mati."

Aku bisa merasakan Miyuki senpai mengelus pelan punggungku. "Keputusan yang tepat." bisiknya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku intens. "Kalau begitu, lepas pakaianmu. Telanjanglah." perintahnya.

Dengan tangan yang bergemetar, aku melepas seluruh pakaianku. Kini, aku telanjang.

Ia menepuk pelan kepalaku. "anak pintar."

"Kau jangan takut. Aku tau ini pertama kalinya untukmu. Jadi, tenanglah. Aku akan pelan-pelan kok" ujarnya tersenyum. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Ia memulainya dengan meremas pelan pinggulku, dengan susah payah aku menahan suara desahan yang ingin ku keluarkan. Tidak cukup meremas, wajahnya mendekat ke dadaku. Ia menjilat pelan puting bagian kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya yang tadi meremas pinggulku berpindah dan meremas serta mencubit pelan puting bagian kananku. Aku menggigit bibir.

Miyuki _senpai_ sadar kalau aku menggigit bibir. Ia pun mengecup bibirku.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Eijun. Aku tidak mau kau terluka."

Miyuki _senpai_ menjilati wajahku yang basah karena air mata. Itu membuat tubuhku semakin memanas, kejantananku berdiri lagi.

Setelah menjilati wajahku, lidah Miyuki _senpai_ kembali ke putingku, menjilat dan menggigit pelan. Lidahnya naik menyapu leherku.

"_Ngghh_... _Senpai_, kumohon... Jangan meninggalkan jejak. Nanti bisa ketahuan saat manー_HYAAH_!"

Miyuki sialan!

Belum selesai aku bicara, ia sudah memberi tanda di leherku. Saat Miyuki _senpai_ menjauhkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum puas. Aku pun kebingungan dan menunduk. Ternyataー

Si sialan ini memberi tanda juga di dadaku!

"Maaf, maaf~ kau bicaranya lama sekali sih."

Kurasa itu bukan cara meminta maaf yang benar. Dia pasti melakukannya secara sengaja.

"_Tch_. Sialan! Cepat selesaikan!"

"Kau tidak sabaran ya. Apa lubangmu sudah protes ingin dimasuki sekarang?"

Wajahku memanas, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tubuh Miyuki senpai yang masih memakai seragam bisbolnya. Sadar akan tatapanku, ia menyeringai. "Telanjangi aku, Eijun."

"Hah?"

"Perlu ku ulangi?"

Tanganku gemetaran saat membuka pakaian Miyuki senpai. Kenapa dia tidak melakukannya sendiri?

"Dasar mesum." bisiknya, yang membuat wajahku memerah. Jika bukan demi Furuya, pasti sudah ku pukul pria dihadapanku ini.

Setelah selesai membuka seluruh pakaian Miyuki _senpai_, ia tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kananku dan mengarahkan ke dadanya. "Coba rasakan Sawamura Eijun. Dadaku berdebar sangat kencang."

"Itu tandanya kau hidup." balasku. Ia hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jahat sekali. Ku kira kau akan sadar kalau aku mencintaimu, Eijun."

Dadaku terasa sesak saat ia mengaku mencintaiku. Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?

"Eijun. Berbaliklah. Lalu menungginglah." perintahnya. Aku hanya bisa menurut. Bisa kurasakan tatapan matanya yang menyapu seluruh tubuh bagian belakangku. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan. Ada nafas hangat yang berhembus di area pinggulku.

"_HYAAAH_ー

Aku terkejut.

Miyuki... _Senpai_... _Hnnggh_... Apa yang kau lakukan disanaahh?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau bisa merasakannya kan? Aku sedang mempersiapkan mu. Bersabarlah." ujarnya. Ia kembali menjilati rektum ku. Bisa kurasakan lidahnya masuk kedalam. "Senpai... _Ummh_... Jangan masukan..._ahh_... lidahmu... Kumohonhh..." pintaku. Tapi, ia tak menggubris nya.

Kemudian, ia menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku masukan jariku dulu ya."

"_Ahhnn_!"

Belum ku balas, ia sudah memasukkan dua jarinya. "_Tch_... Kau terlalu kaku loh. Rileks." perintahnya. Ia melakukan kegiatan menggunting.

"Kalau tidak salah... Disini ya?"

"_AAHHHH_!"

Apa itu tadi?

Kenapa rasanya sangat aneh?

Tubuhku terasa lemas

"Eh? Kau sudah keluar? Cepat sekali."

Kakiku sudah tidak kuat berdiri. Tubuhku merosot pada tubuh _senpai_.

"_Kora_ _kora_... Jangan meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini, Eijun." titahnya. Ia membaringkanku di lantai. Saat aku hampir menutup mata, karena kelelahan, Miyuki _senpai_ menepuk pelan kedua pipiku. "Eijun, jangan tutup matamu. Lihatlah sebelum aku memasukkan penisku ke dalam lubangmu yang sudah berkedut ini."

Aku melirik sebentar, namun mataku membelalak kaget melihat kejantanan Miyuki _senpai_ yang menegang sempurna di antara kedua belah pahaku. Puas melihat reaksiku, ia pun mencoba memasuki kejantanannya ke dalam lubang rektumku. Sontak aku menggeleng cepat.

"Ti... Tidaakk... Jangan Miyuki _senpai_... Itu tidak akan muー

Tatapan Miyuki _senpai_ berubah. Seolah mengancam. Sepertinya ia marah karena aku menolaknya.

_Senpai_ mengelus pelan pucuk kepalaku. "Ada apa, Eijun? Mau berhenti sampai disini? Dan memberitahu Furuya?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak _senpai_. Aku ingin kau memasukkan milikmu ke dalaー

_AAHHHH_!"

Aku mendongakkan kepala saat Miyuki senpai tiba-tiba memasukkan kejantanannya. Aku merasa kehabisan nafas. Lagi, ia mengelus pelan wajahku.

"Maaf. Apa itu sakit, Eijun? _Argh_... Padahal kau sudah kusiapkan tadi. Tapi, kau masih ketat juga. Tenang saja, aku akan melakukan dengan perlahan."

Kata-katanya membuatku kehilangan akal.

"Na Eijun... Mulai sekarang...panggil aku... Kazuya... Ne..." pintanya dengan nada terbata.

Aku meresponnya dengan mengangguk lemah.

"Kazuya... _Aaahh_... _Ummhh_..." Kazuya mencium bibirku. Kemudian, ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Karena aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku, aku pun memberi akses lidah Kazuya untuk bermain intens disana. Karena kekurangan pasokan udara, aku memukul pelan dada Kazuya. Ia pun melepas ciuman panas dan terlihat seuntai benang saliva diantara bibir kami. Aku semakin menjadi-jadi saat Kazuya menggigit dan menjilat telingaku. Tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan rektumku. Kazuya terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa Eijun? Kau menghisapku sangat kuat disini."

"Kazuya... _Aahhh_... Lebih cepaathh..." tanpa sadar aku memelas.

Kazuya terlihat berpikir. Kemudian, ia menyeringai.

"Maaf Eijun. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan orang yang kucintai. Aku jadi terlihat memperkosamu nanti."

Kesadaranku tiba-tiba kembali. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Terlihat memperkosa? Jadi, yang kau lakukan ini dari tadi apa?!

"Tapi, jika kau sangat menginginkannya...

Ia berpindah, duduk di dekat kursi dan menuntunku duduk dipangkuannya.

...Bergeraklah sesukamu, Eijun" sambungnya. Ia memeluk pinggang ku, agar aku bisa memasukkan kejantanan Kazuya ke lubangku.

"_HAAAHHH_!" tubuhku melengkung saat kejantanan Kazuya masuk sempurna.

"Jadi, bergeraklah... Eijun."

Mustahil...

Tubuhku sudah lemas...

Aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi...

Sadar dengan kondisiku, Kazuya memeluk erat pinggangku dan menggerakkannya. Naik dan turun. Secara berulang-ulang.

"_HAAAH_... _Ngghh_... Kazuyaahh... Terlalu dalaammm... _Mmhh_..."

Yang ku lakukan hanya bisa mendesah. Aku membiarkan Kazuya menguasai tubuhku. Bahkan dalam pikiranku hanya ada nama Kazuya.

Kazuya semakin mempercepat tempo genjotannya. Ia menciumi tengkukku dan menjilat bahuku sesekali menggigitnya. Namun, aku tidak protes sama sekali. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Tangan kirinya berpindah ke kejantananku yang sudah mengeluarkan precum, ia memijatnya pelan.

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Merasakan dua kenikmatan secara langsung. Sungguh... Ini pertama kalinya bagiku.

"_Hnnggh_... Kazuyaaa... Kazuyaaa... Aku..."

Kazuya semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Kau mau keluar? Ayo... Keluarkan bersama..."

"_Aahhh_... Tung... Tungguu... _Hnngh_ Kazuyaa... Jangan... Didalaammh!"

"Kazuyaaahh!"

"Eijun!"

Kazuya mengeluarkan cairannya didalamku. Sedangkan cairanku membasahi tangan Kazuya. Melihat tangannya, ia lalu menjilati bersih tangannya dan menatapku intens.

"_Hah_... _Hah_... Kazuyー_umfhh_..."

Kazuya membungkam bibirku dengan ciumannya yang lembut dan penuh perasaan. Aku pun membalas ciumannya, mengalungkan tanganku ke belakang leher Kazuya. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan.

Aku terengah lagi. Tidak peduli dengan waktu dan sudah berapa kali Kazuya mengeluarkan cairannya ke tubuhku. Bahkan, aku merasakan tubuh ini sudah lengket dan bau cairan sperma.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kazuya... _Aahh_... Ini sudah larut... Bagaimana kalau Kuramochi senpai khawatir..."

"Tenang saja, Eijun... Aku sudah bilang padanya... Kalau kau sedang belajar dan akan menginap di kamarku..."

Jadi, kau sudah merencanakannya ya, Sialan!

**End**

『_YATTA_! *usap keringat, minum air segalon, dibacok roommate karena habisin air*

_Ano_... _Minna_ _san_ penggemar Diamond no Ace, terutama fandom MiSawa, dan pencinta WAMURAAA *apasii*

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfiksi dengan adegan M. Jadi, aku baru belajar dan aku ga nyangka akhirnya selesai juga :")

Oh iya. Karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya _Senpai_ *dibacok Kazuya (gosah sok imut lo!)*

Dan mohon kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun ya _reader_ _san_ dan _senpai_ _san_ _tachi_! Ehehe...

Biar makin semangat bikin yang genre M lagi.. Ups!

_Arigatou_!』

**Omake**

_Author_ _POV_

Seperti biasa, kamar Kazuya terlihat ramai. Namun, tiba-tiba menjadi sepi karena pengakuan dari sang catcher utama Seido.

"Apa?!!! Jadi kau dan Sawamura pacaran?!!!"

"Apa itu benar? Eijun kun?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari tertawa canggung.

Sementara itu, Satoru, rival Eijun hanya bisa terdiam melihat Eijun dirangkul Kazuya. Ia menunduk dan bergumam. "Semoga kau bahagia dengannya, Eijun."

**Owari desuuu**

Oh iya... Aku juga akan nambahin fanfiksi ini ke akun Wattpad ku.. Namanya : **@fujoshidesuyo69**

Ja...

Inget review, kritik dan saran ya... Biar bisa aku semangat bikin lagi~

Eijun : Cerita berikutnya aku Seme dong...

A: ENGGA LO ITU UKE! UKE SEMUA UMAT DI DIAMOND NO ACE, WAMURAAAA!

Kazuya : No, dia Uke ku.

Satoru : Tapi, dia mengagumiku.

Shunpei : Heh... Dia lebih mengagumiku!

Mei : Bacot kalean! Dia lebih mengagumiku!

Chris : Dia menghormatiku, bahkan selalu mengikutiku.

Youichi : Heh! Tapi, aku sekamar dengannya!

Shinji : Dia selalu belajar denganku!

Kousei : Aku punya Line nya!

Haruichi : Aku lebih dekat dengannya dibandingkan kalian.

Koushuu : BERISIK! YANG MAU LULUS PERGI AJA JAUH-JAUH! BENTAR LAGI AKU YANG BAKAL DEKET SAMA SENPAI!

A : ehehehehe... Bisa buat harem nih... Ntar threesome gimana? Atau gangbang aja :v

Eijun : Author hidoii! *ngambek, lari keliling lapangan*

Semua Seme Eijun : Woi Gara-gara lo kita ga jadi PDKT an ke Eijun!

Author pun di pukuli batting bisbol.


End file.
